


L'Arcadia, la Tortue et le Hollandais Volant

by Voracity666



Category: Captain Harlock, Cobra - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albator se demande parfois comment il faisait pour supporter ces deux abrutis. Lesquels ? Cobra, le hors-la-loi, et Davy, cette espèce de folle qui prétend être âgée de plusieurs siècles. Qu'il supporte leurs fausses tentatives de séduction, ça allait, mais qu'il ait encore plus à supporter la présence collante de Brutus... Et, NON, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mes p'tits chéris~
> 
> Disclaimers : -L'univers de Cobra appartient à Buichi Terasawa.
> 
> -L'univers de Albator appartient à Leiji Matsumoto.
> 
> -Le Hollandais Volant et ses occupants sont à moi, vous pouvez les retrouver dans "La folle et le clown" (One Piece) si un jour je décide de la poster enfin xD
> 
> Donc, hormis Harlock pour qui je préfère le nom européen (Albator), le reste de l'équipage garde leurs noms originaux (Kei, Yattaran, Mimee, etc...).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assis à une table dans un coin sombre, Albator surveillait ses hommes un peu plus loin. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux -ils étaient bien assez grands pour se prendre en main- mais c'était toujours plus intéressant que le pitoyable spectacle que donnait des greluches humanoïdes et à peine vêtues. Sérieusement, en quoi cela pouvait être considéré comme excitant ? On voyait d'ici le bras mécanisé de la cyclope et sa collègue n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état !

Albator détestait ce genre d'endroit, du plus profond de son âme. À se demander ce qu'il y faisait, d'ailleurs. Mais une avarie sur l'Arcadia le forçait à rester sur un tel lieu de perdition. En tout cas, il semblait être le seul à le penser... Même Kei paraissait avoir trouver de quoi s'amuser !

-Alors mon grand ? Tu es tout seul ? Tu veux un peu de compagnie ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un œil en la direction de la simili femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, Albator grimaça faiblement et reprit une gorgée de sa boisson insipide.

Était-ce vraiment de l'alcool ? Ça n'avait aucun goût, aucune odeur et ne parlons même pas de la couleur !

Il ferait mieux de repartir sur l'Arcadia et d'y attendre le reste de son équipage une fois que les techniciens de la station aient fini les réparations. Oui, c'est même ce qu'il allait faire, et maintenant !

Se levant de cette chaise inconfortable, il s'extirpa de son recoin sombre et partit dans la direction de la porte de sortie, le tout en faisant voleter sa cape comme il savait si bien le faire.

En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais il semblerait qu'il était le seul à être de cet avis.

Effectivement, il n'avait même pas fait la moitié des actions susdites qu'il avait été recollé d'autorité dans le siège qu'il avait quitté une poignée de secondes auparavant.

-T'es complètement malade, mec ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

-Ou alors, t'es suicidaire, surenchérit une voix masculine.

Le bras qui l'avait recollé dans son fauteuil devait appartenir à cette dernière.

-Quand on a une tête à prix, on évite les bars minables et encore plus lorsqu'une faction de la police intergalactique se trouve devant ses portes, prête à intervenir.

-Ma tête n'est à prix que pour la Terre, marmonna-t-il.

-Que tu crois ! _Capitaine Albator_ , ricana de nouveau la voix féminine.

Lorsqu'il put enfin s'extirper de la prise musclée, il put s'installer un peu plus confortablement, ce qui n'était pas facile au vu de l'état du mobilier. Il put aussi avoir enfin un visuel de ces « agresseurs ».

-Et alors ? Vous êtes quoi, des chasseurs de primes qui veulent la gloire pour eux seuls ?

Un blond mâchonnant un cigare puant et portant une combinaison extrêmement moulante rouge. Une brune aux yeux lilas avec un look pirate typiquement XVIIe siècle de la Terre. Deux antithèses vivantes.

-Des chasseurs de primes ? Elle est bonne celle-là ! Ricana la jeune fille.

Elle se plia en deux pour cacher ses gloussements sous la table alors que son ami (?) ricanait sans dévisser ses dents de son cigare.

-Non, gamin, on est dans le même camp que toi, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on est coincé dans ce bouge infâme et puant, reprit la brune en s'essuyant les yeux. Enfin, moi, je suis coincée, Cobra a l'air d'être dans son élément, ici !

Le dénommé Cobra lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de délivrer une nouvelle commande à une serveuse borgne et vêtue d'un costume de _bunny girl_ en piteux état.

-Plus sérieusement, entre collègues, il est normal de se serrer les coudes. Emmerder les gouvernements, c'est un vrai plaisir !

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Grogna Albator. Et qui êtes-vous donc, à la fin ?

-Merde, diversion ! Ils se sont décidés à entrer, finalement !

-Quoi ? Mais c'est contraire aux prévisions et à leurs habitudes ! Couina la jeune femme.

-Avec ma chirurgie esthétique, j'ai des chances de passer outre les contrôles. Vous, par contre...

Le cerveau d'Albator n'eut pas le temps de traiter toutes les informations qui lui tombaient dessus -surtout qu'il n'avait pas eut ses réponses- mais il put enregistrer la paire de lèvres qui s'écrasaient contre les siennes et la chaleur s'ajoutant à la sienne avant de blackouter complètement.

La patrouille armée passa dans la salle, observant méticuleusement les personnes s'y trouvant, arrêtant les quelques voyous dont les visages avaient été fichés dans l'ordinateur central, mais rien de bien probant. Juste du menu fretin.

Lorsqu'ils virent le couple enlacé de manière presque fusionnelle, ils échangèrent des commentaires grivois entre eux, compatissant avec leur ami blond qui paraissait tenir la chandelle. Celui-ci les salua de son verre, d'ailleurs, leurs souhaitant une meilleure soirée que lui.

-Ils sont partit, leur signala-t-il au bout d'un certain temps.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour la pirate qui reprit sa place et attrapa le verre posé devant elle afin de le siroter.

Albator, de son côté, tentait de remettre ses neurones dans le bon ordre, l'air un peu hébété.

-Oï, l'ami, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Tu devrais boire, ça passera, tu verras. Les baisers surprises de Davy font parfois cet effet-là.

Elle leur tira puérilement la langue avant de reprendre son sirotage de boisson colorée. Sans doute un cocktail.

-Bon, maintenant que t'as l'air d'avoir le cerveau dans le bon sens, gamin, on va pouvoir faire correctement les présentations et échanger les bonnes informations.

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, Albator soupira un bon coup. Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de rester dans sa cabine, sérieusement.

-Donc, moi c'est Cobra. Tu as peut-être entendu parler de moi, auparavant, mais je suis passé sous les bistouris afin d'avoir un nouveau visage, raison pour laquelle je ne m'inquiète pas trop lors des contrôles.

-Enfin, il est toujours aussi con, ce qui fait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se présenter sous son identité de pirate, commenta son amie.

-Et voici ma partenaire, Davina Jones.

-Partenaire pour le moment, Cobra, la mission s'est achevée hier, je te rappelle. Au passage, fais comme lui en m'appelant Davina et je m'assurerais que tu parleras avec une voix de soprano. Je préfère Davy.

Davy Jones. Ce nom... Il lui rappelait des légendes très anciennes et très terriennes.

-Et donc tu es Albator le très célèbre hors-la-loi terrien, reprit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Oui, on te connaît -enfin moi, en tout cas. Au passage, désolée de ce rapprochement non désiré, mais j'avais pas envie de me battre ce soir, je suis claquée.

Elle replongea dans son verre, l'air neutre.

-Je pense qu'on pourrait sortir sans trop de souci dans environ une heure. La rue est assez fréquentée pour gêner leur avancée et il y a d'autres bars dans le coin qu'ils iront sans doute écumer.

-Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire ? Une famille à s'occuper ? Je voulais juste boire encore un verre et repartir dans mon navire, moi ! Râla Davy.

 _Navire ? Mais qui utiliserait un navire en plein espace ?_ Ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger Albator alors qu'il jetait un regard en direction de son équipage.

Bon, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué les actions précédentes. Ou alors, il le cachait bien et se fera charrier une fois de retour sur l'Arcadia. Génial.

-Et moi, Armanoïde doit m'attendre sur la Tortue... Elle va me tuer, j'en suis sûr... soupira le blond.

C'est à ce moment que se décida Albator pour se lever dans l'idée de leur fausser compagnie. Il ne comptait pas écouter les jérémiades de deux inconnus bientôt ivres.

-Je vous... remercie pour le coup de main, bien que ça m'aurait étonné d'avoir des soucis, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même dans un souffle, mais il va falloir que j'y aille.

-Pas de souci et passe une bonne soirée, mon grand ! Lança joyeusement la jeune femme.

-T'es sûr que tu veux pas rester avec nous ? L'alcool n'est pas si mauvais que ça, tu sais...

Derrière lui, Davy faisait semblant de vomir, mais ça n'amusa pas pour autant le capitaine debout. Il le leur fit bien comprendre en leur tournant le dos, partant en direction de la sortie, une fois de plus.

-Pas très sociable, comme garçon, soupira la pirate.

-Il va surtout se faire prendre par la police intergalactique... Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient déjà disparu du quartier.

-C'est un grand garçon, voyons, il n'y a pas matière à s'inquiéter.

-Prête à lancer un pari ?

-Avec toi ? Je vois peut-être l'avenir mais je ne suis pas suffisamment frappadingue pour tenter un coup pareil.

Et elle remit le nez dans son verre.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré deux cinglés. J'espère ne plus avoir à les recroiser..._

_Albator._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (J'ignore d'où me vient réellement la dernière partie...)


	2. Chapter 2

L'Arcadia errait tranquillement dans l'espace, évitant les déchets avec la force de l'habitude.

C'était la détente à son bord, Yattaran jouait avec ses maquettes, d'autres s'affrontaient au go, aux échecs ou aux cartes. Kei jetait quelques coups d'œils aux différents écrans. Mimee partageait une bouteille de spiritueux avec le capitaine, tout en pinçant les cordes de sa harpe.

Des activités plus que normales en-dehors des combats. Après tout, sur un navire défendant la liberté, on ne risquait pas non plus de les retrouver en train de trimer alors qu'il n'y avait rien à faire.

Dans sa cabine, le capitaine conversait avec sa plus vieille amie par des bribes de mots.

Le silence, bien que relatif à certains endroits du vaisseau, établissait son domaine entre les plaques de métal. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation provenant de Kei ne se répète à travers tout l'Arcadia.

Tout l'équipage s'amassait contre les hublots disponibles, tentant d'apercevoir à leur tour le « vaisseau fantôme », d'après les dires de leur supérieure.

-Tu es sûre d'avoir bien vu, Kei ? Finit par demander l'un des mécaniciens. Tu dois être fatiguée, ou tu rêvassais, rien de bien grave !

Il lui sourit, comme à un enfant naïf, ce qui accentua son ton un peu paternel. Par contre, il changea rapidement d'expression lorsqu'un couteau lui frôla l'oreille pour s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde, dans la paroi voisine.

-Je suis parfaitement réveillée, et je sais ce que j'ai vu... souffla-t-elle sur un ton menaçant. Consultez donc l'ordinateur de bord, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Vexée, elle fit volte-face, bien décidée à prévenir le capitaine du phénomène paranormal, récupérant sa lame au passage.

-Un souci, Kei ? Lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle ait été conviée à entrer.

Réprimant le pincement qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle assistait à cette promiscuité entre Mimee et son supérieur, la blonde lui parla de sa vision tantôt.

-Comment ? Un brick ? En plein espace ?

Il échangea un regard suspicieux avec Mimee.

-Dis-moi, Kei, aurais-tu tapé dans la réserve du docteur Zéro ?

Outrée par une telle hypothèse, la jeune fille en resta coite, le regard lançant des éclairs.

-Calme-toi, comprends-moi, ce n'est pas vraiment une vision ordinaire ! Tenta-t-il de tempérer.

Il allait un peu plus interroger son officier pour en savoir plus lorsque Mimee attira son attention vers le château arrière. À travers la plante grimpante, un deux-mâts était clairement visible, flottant sans effort visible. Il y avait quelques ombres qui se mouvaient, comme un équipage, montant et descendant.

-Est-ce... un chant ?

Ils ne firent plus un bruit et durent se rendre à l'évidence : il y avait bien des gens qui chantaient, là dehors. Et plus particulièrement des femmes.

Le navire se rapprocha, se faisant plus visible et une silhouette sur le mât de Beaupré se dessina.

-Oh non... pas elle... marmonna Albator tout bas.

Une jambe dans le vide, l'autre sous elle, le regard perdu dans l'absence d'horizon, Davy Jones paraissait encore plus décalée que lors de leur premier contact.

-On dirait que tout ça sort d'un vieux livre d'histoire... remarqua tout haut Kei.

-Elle va nous percuter.

La voix de Mimee sembla secouer les deux autres qui arrivèrent aux mêmes conclusions. Malheureusement, il était bien trop tard pour faire la moindre manœuvre d'évitement, il n'y avait plus qu'à s'accrocher et serrer les dents. Même pas le temps de prévenir l'équipage du choc à venir !

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ouvrirent des yeux qu'ils ignoraient avoir fermés pour se rendre compte qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Et, pourtant, on pouvait voir le brick s'éloigner sans en avoir rien à faire.

-Que... Comment ? Comment cela a-t-il pu se passer ? Balbutia Kei en accord avec les pensées des deux autres.

-Ce n'est pas possible...

Presque collé contre la paroi de verre, le capitaine dut se résoudre à accepter la réalité. Cet antique vaisseau de bois les avait traversé sans leur causer le moindre mal. Même pas une rayure !

-Kei, va vérifier si les caméras ont enregistré ça, il faut que je vois comment ça s'est passé...

-T... tout de suite, capitaine.

Par contre, les vaisseaux de la police intergalactique qui la poursuivait, ils les sentirent passer.

Bah ! Ça occupait ses hommes, au moins...

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, je me pose des questions sur la qualité de l'alcool de Mimee.  
_

_Albator._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, la taille des chapitres est variables, après tout ce sont des extraits du quotidien. Les premiers, vous l'aurez remarqué, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'interaction entre eux. C'est surtout pour présenter les personnages, tout le monde ne connait pas les deux corsaires de l'espace et Davy reste un OC.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Magne-toi Cobra, râla-t-elle.

-J'suis coincé...

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, elle décida de se lamenter sur son sort pendant au moins deux secondes avant de donner un coup de main à son partenaire occasionnel avant que les patrouilles ne les localisent.

-Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait...

-Oh, non, il reste encore quantité de chose à faire, roucoula-t-il.

Il n'obtint pas l'effet escompté, le visage de Davy étant un masque de glace.

-Je te préviens. Si tu te mets à bander tu vas être encore plus impossible à dégager de là. Alors tu calmes tes hormones ou je te laisse en plan.

Se rendant compte qu'elle était on ne peut plus heureuse (quelle bêtise d'avoir déjà partagé le butin, tiens...), Cobra se tut et la laissa faire, malgré qu'elle dut lui déboîter l'épaule pour le décoincer.

-Avec une tenue comme la tienne, j'aurais pensé que ça allait glisser tout seul, marmonna-t-elle.

-Une tenue comme la mienne ? Répéta-t-il.

Un geste vague suffit pour lui faire comprendre de laisser tomber.

-Filons avant qu'ils ne découvrent Armanoïde.

Au souvenir de sa compagne, Cobra grimaça, sachant d'avance qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles qu'il n'avait pas.

Pourtant, leur plan avait été parfait. Pas la moindre faille, la moindre erreur. Ils avaient été rapides, efficaces. Puis, la tuile est survenue. _La_ tuile. Du genre qui nous tourmente des années plus tard, encore.

Davy avait pour habitude de ne jamais utiliser deux fois le même chemin et lui-même attrapait les occasions au vol.

Donc, pour le chemin du retour, ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils étaient passés par un couloir, ils prendraient donc l'autre pour sortir. Sauf que, ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que ledit couloir était truffé de caméra et débouchait sur le mess des gardes. Autant se déguiser en côtelettes saignantes et infiltrer une cage de carnivores affamés !

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à cavalcader à travers le bâtiment, sans trop savoir si ils s'approchaient ou s'éloignaient d'une sortie plausible. Et c'était ainsi qu'ils finirent par glisser à travers un vasistas qui grinçait à chaque mouvement un peu trop brusque. Autant dire que ce n'était pas vraiment discret.

Et, comme rien n'était fini, ce cher Cobra se trouvait maintenant coincé dans ledit vasistas. Avec une partenaire de « crime » prête à l'abandonner dans cette situation assez embarrassante.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû reprendre des frites, ce midi, grogna-t-il. J'aurais dû t'écouter.

-Non, moi, ce que j'ai dit, c'est que tu ne devais pas en manger car elles étaient mauves. Différent.

-Mais elles étaient si bonnes, sanglota-t-il faussement.

-Bon, j'en ai marre.

Levant le bras en l'air, il s'embrasa violemment, risquant de les faire repérer, mais ils n'étaient plus vraiment à ça près.

-Attention, ça va un peu brûler.

Son sourire sadique ne le rassura pas, pas plus que lorsqu'elle rapprocha son poignet du bord métallique. Le métal en fusion s'accrocha à la combinaison, attaquant la peau au passage. Bien que la sensation était désagréable, Cobra ne pouvait s'exprimer dessus, ils s'étaient suffisamment fait remarquer ainsi.

-Bon, maintenant que sa majesté est décoincée, tu veux bien te secouer afin que l'on puisse _enfin_ décamper ?!

Et ce fut deux silhouettes qui trottèrent en direction du port spatial avec un air partagé entre la satisfaction personnelle et la sensation d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

* * *

_Journal de bord du Hollandais Volant.  
_

_J'ai vraiment le don de choisir des bras cassés comme partenaire._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouf ! Un chapitre plus conséquent, mais il faut dire que de par sa nature d'OC, autant que vous en connaissiez plus sur elle, histoire que les OS commencent.
> 
> Davy n'est pas une Mary Sue, je tiens à le signaler, son statut est plus compliqué que ça. (De toutes façons, elle n'est pas d'une grande beauté -Cobra draguerait une figure de proue- et elle ne cherche pas particulièrement à séduire Albator -elle est juste très familière avec les hommes)
> 
> Je me suis inspirée un peu de Hetalia (le fait que lorsqu'on ne croit plus en une nation, celle-ci peut disparaitre), mais surtout des croyances religieuses antiques (et non en toc~)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Davy errait, seule, dans son vaisseau fantôme.

Le bois craquait sous une houle inexistante, les voiles claquaient au rythme d'un vent imaginaire, un équipage d'ombre se pressait sur le pont, criant des ordres dans une langue oubliée. Des jupons se froissaient, des pantalons craquaient. Il y avait des injures et des moqueries, des chants et des ordres.

Mais il n'y avait que la capitaine à être réellement là. Le reste n'était qu'un ramassis de souvenirs datant de plusieurs siècles. Le vaisseau pourrissait au fond d'un océan qui n'existait plus. Les membres de l'équipage étaient enterrés ou immergés depuis de longs siècles. Ils étaient moins que de la poussière et leur sang ne devait même plus couler parmi leurs descendants.

Même elle. Même la légende de Davy Jones sur son navire fantôme, le _Hollandais Volant_ , n'obtenait plus de réactions auprès des autochtones.

S'arrêtant dans les coursives, elle fixa ses mains qui perdaient de leur netteté, juste sous ses yeux.

-Non... souffla-t-elle.

L'air effrayé, elle tourna violemment la tête, sentant ses cervicales grincer de colère. Elle fit alors volte-face et courut à toutes jambes, évitant les obstacles traînant sur le sol avec la force de l'habitude. Arrivée sur le pont, toute activité avait cessée, ses marionnettes n'étaient plus là. Il n'y avait que le silence. Le silence et une capitaine déchue qui sanglotait, à genoux, le visage dans les mains.

-J'existe... J'EXISTE ! Croyez-en moi, je vous en supplie ! Hurlait-elle à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

Mais l'espace était vide et elle était seule.

Hébétée, elle resta à genoux, les bras ballants, les joues creusées par larmes. Sous elle, le vaisseau se floutait de temps à autres et, parfois, certaines parties disparaissaient et prenaient pas mal de temps à réapparaître.

Davy resta ainsi quelques temps avant de finir par se ressaisir.

Elle se releva et courut jusqu'au gouvernail, risquant de perdre l'équilibre à de nombreuses reprises, que ce soit par la faute de la structure qui se dissipait ou par son état émotionnel.

À grands renforts de gestes brusques, elle fit faire tourner de bord le brick qui fit alors demi-tour, frôlant de peu une comète innocente qui fut déviée de sa trajectoire initiale, la faisant s'encastrer dans l'un des satellites de la planète avoisinante.

-Il faut que les gens croient en moi, répétait-elle. J'ai déjà trop perdu avec la Terre.

Devant ses yeux, des images défilaient rapidement. La mort de sa planète nourricière lui avait fait tout perdre. Sa famille entière n'avait pu résister à la purge. Son domaine, bien que situé dans une monde parallèle, avait été décimé. Elle était plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle aurait pu tout recommencer, au fond. S'inspirer d'une nouvelle légende où s'en créer une de toutes pièces. Elle aurait pu coloniser une coquille de glace et en faire son nouveau royaume, loin de son frère cadet qui n'aurait pu y semer la guerre et la mort, maintenant que lui l'était.

Elle aurait pu réclamer à nouveau son identité de déesse et se créer des fanatiques et un culte comme elle l'aime.

Elle aurait pu faire tant de choses, après plus de trois milliards d'années de vie, ce n'était pas les idées ou les identités qui manquaient. Mais elle était lasse de tout ça. Elle aurait voulu disparaître au même titre que son entourage mais, pour une fois, la malédiction lancée par son frère lui aura sauvé son immortalité.

Relâchant le gouvernail, elle s'assit par terre et resta ainsi, prostrée, pendant de longues heures. Jusqu'à ce que le _Hollandais Volant_ ne se fasse percuter.

Si le choc ne la jeta pas à terre -il en fallait beaucoup plus, au vu de son poids réel- il la réveilla. Ce navire était _fantomatique_. Si il était solide sous ses pieds et ceux de tout ceux qui fouleraient ses planches, il était plus inconsistant que la brume. Donc, il passait à travers les obstacles.

C'était plutôt fun.

Se relevant, elle courut jusqu'au garde-fou bâbord d'où provenait le plus gros du choc. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'on pouvait voir des débris un peu partout. Devinez.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh, bonjour belle brune !

_Ah non, un dragueur. À faire disparaître ou non ?_

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à remplir un constat, semble-t-il, continua-t-il malgré l'absence de réponse.

-Ah oui ? Et que comptiez-vous y mettre ? « je me suis fait rentré dedans par un deux-mâts sortis du XVIe siècle terrien » ?

-Je peux toujours tenter, répondit-il avec un large sourire séducteur.

Soupirant, Davy sauta sur le vaisseau gris et marcha de long en large, ne faisant pas attention au regard étonné de son interlocuteur qui portait une tenue complète de spationaute afin de respirer à son aise.

Elle s'accroupit et observa les dégâts apparents.

-Eh bien, pour moi, je m'en sors sans rien, fit-elle remarquer. Vous par contre...

Elle l'entendit se rapprocher à tour et son genou frôla le sien.

-Vous voulez que je vous tracte jusqu'au port le plus proche ou vous vous débrouillerez tout seul ?

-Je crois que vous avez massacré mon moteur, remarqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'était un plaisir, rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton grinçant. Vous me donnez votre réponse ou je vous laisse sur place ?

Ils se redressèrent d'un même geste, se retrouvant à moins d'un bras l'un de l'autre.

-Eh bien, si je peux profiter de votre présence encore quelque peu, comment pourrais-je me plaindre ?

Elle allait lui répliquer de manière cinglante lorsque le dragueur du dimanche recracha son cigare dans son casque, sous le choc. Derrière lui, un robot à l'air humanoïde venait de lui frapper dans la nuque.

Elle se désintéressa de leur échange -plus d'un côté que de l'autre, par ailleurs- et continua d'observer les dégâts. Le sort permettant de donner corps au souvenir du bâtiment semblait fonctionner de nouveau car il n'y avait plus de zone de flou. Au moins, ça lui éviterait d'avoir à donner des réponses.

-Eh bien ? Que comptez-vous faire, alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle par pure politesse.

Sa réponse lui importait peu.

-Mon associée et moi acceptons votre offre pour le port spatial, reprit le blond en jetant un regard à son associée de métal.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi. Montez à bord, je m'occupe de la manœuvre.

Elle se désintéressa totalement de leur sort et grimpa agilement à bord de son navire, se dirigeant rapidement vers sa cabine alors que l'équipage d'ombre revenait pour aider à appareiller. Une silhouette se planta d'ailleurs devant elle, bien campée sur ses jambes.

_-C'est-y qu'on va où, Cap'tain ?_

-Cap sur la station la plus proche, Tatiana. Et crache-moi ce cure-dent, je te prie.

-Et, sinon, c'est quoi votre petit nom ? L'interrompit grossièrement le dragueur de tantôt.

Surprise de sa présence, elle lui rentra dedans, se faisant mal au visage au passage.

-Ngh... Sortez de ma cabine, malappris, grinça-t-elle. Je suis capitaine en ces lieux et nul n'a droit d'entrer sans mon autorisation.

-Mais vous avez sûrement un prénom, non ? Un surnom, alors ? Tentait-il vainement alors qu'elle le poussait résolument hors de ses appartements. Moi, c'est Cobra.

Sous ses yeux, elle verrouilla la porte et rangea les clés dans ses bottes.

-Enchantée. Capitaine Davy Jones. Vous pouvez enlever votre casque, l'air est respirable sur mon domaine.

Le laissant en plan, elle s'adressa à sa navigatrice et à la barreur. Plus vite ce « Cobra » retrouverait la civilisation, plus vite elle en sera débarrassée.

En parlant de lui, elle le sentait dans son dos, ce qui la rendit nerveuse.

-Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton cassant.

-Je suis étonné du manque de réaction à mon nom, déjà, et votre compagnie est bien plus agréable que celle de vos... amies.

Le regard violet se fit glacé alors qu'il le défiait.

-Soyez respectueux envers mon équipage, monsieur. Vous parlez de femmes ayant combattu pour leur liberté et ayant péri pour leurs causes.

Malgré la surprise qui se dessina sur son visage, Davy ne tenta pas de lui donner d'explications.

-Quand à votre nom, j'ai connu bon nombre de malfaiteurs et de fauteurs de troubles, vous pensez sérieusement que je n'ai que ça à faire, de me souvenir de leurs identités ?

Un rire discret retentit un peu plus loin.

-Armanoïde, c'est pas sympa, bouda Cobra.

Le reste du voyage se poursuivit dans un calme relatif. Le hors-la-loi semblait bouder dans son coin, accoudé au bastingage, alors que son amie (?) observait l'étrange manège du pont.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, le _Hollandais Volant_ se divisa par la cale, laissant sortir le vaisseau endommagé que les mécaniciens pilotèrent jusqu'à la zone de réparation.

-Eh bien, ce fut un plaisir, mademoiselle, reprit Cobra de sa voix séductrice.

Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur, malgré qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle.

-C'est _capitaine_. Que le vent vous soit favorable.

Elle n'attendit pas plus et le brick s'éloigna de la passerelle avec une agilité indétectable.

-Enfin seules, soupira-t-elle.

Son équipage éclata de rire à cette phrase.

_-Vous dîtes ça, capitaine, mais je suis sûre que vous avez apprécié sa présence à l'autre blondinet !_

-Surveille ta langue, si tu ne veux pas que je te l'arrache, la menaça-t-elle.

Un sourire entendu passa de visage en visage, comme se moquant de leur supérieur.

_-J'vous parie qu'on l'reverra ! Ricana l'une des recrues les plus âgées._

Davy se réfugia dans sa cabine dont elle verrouilla la porte. La peste soit de ces commères !

* * *

_Journal de bord du Hollandais Volant.  
_

_Les chiens fous sont les mêmes, avides de liberté et d'aventures.  
_

_Il a l'air d'être le temps que je jette l'ancre et que j'aille cultiver des légumes, moi..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mission en question sera plus élaborée un peu plus tard, mais je peux vous assurer que Cobra va envisager de virer sa cutie~
> 
> Plus sérieusement, vous allez croiser des personnages issus directement du manga "Cobra", donc si vous les reconnaissez... Bah vous avez de la mémoire, félicitations o/
> 
> Bonne lecture :3

Cobra mâchonnait l'extrémité de son cigare, l'air pensif.

Son regard brun passait à nombreuses reprises sur les lignes s'affichant sur l'écran à cristaux liquides. Une nouvelle mission donnée par l'un de ses informateurs.

Il avait prévenu ses connaissances les plus à même de remplir la mission, mais il lui manquait quelqu'un, malgré tout. Un remplaçant pour tout le monde, d'une certaine manière, quelqu'un qui serait capable de passer après le spécialiste afin de donner un deuxième avis. C'était peut-être bizarre comme envie, c'était même courir le risque de provoquer des tensions. Mais c'était ainsi.

Ils se retrouvaient donc à quatre, pour le moment. Un pro du camouflage, un pro de la voltige, un pro de l'arnaque. Et lui-même, gros touche-à-touche qui établirait la stratégie à appliquer.

Lorsqu'il finit par trouver la personne qui lui manquait, il se flagella mentalement en se rendant compte à quel point il avait été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

-Le fait d'avoir accepté ne signifie pas que j'accepte ta misérable drague, l'avait prévenue cette personne.

_Cause toujours._

Cobra avait donné rendez-vous aux différents membre de la nouvelle équipée dans un vaisseau confortable malgré sa petite taille. Il ne lui appartenait évidemment pas, c'était ce qu'on pouvait appeler un « emprunt à longue durée » ou à durée indéterminée, c'est selon.

-Salut Cobra !

-Vega ! Ça va mieux, depuis la dernière fois ?

-Mieux que jamais !

Ils en étaient encore aux salutations lorsque les deux autres les rejoignirent, ce qui fit qu'il ne quitta pas le sas d'entrée tout de suite.

-Nous ne sommes que quatre ? S'étonna le Mirage. Tu avais dit que nous étions cinq !

-Nous le sommes, c'est juste qu'il ne manquait plus que vous.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire que _lui_ , tu lui as donné une date différente de la nôtre ? Se moqua-t-il.

Cobra ne préféra pas répondre, levant les yeux au ciel. Il savait la teneur des rumeurs qui couraient sur lui et les pirates en général. Pourtant, son activité auprès de la gente féminine ne semblait pas les calmer, bien au contraire.

-Mais non, c'est juste que je n'ai réussi à le coincer qu'hier, donc hors de question de le perdre de vue de nouveau, lui courir après ça va bien trois minutes. Pire qu'une anguille. Suivez-moi, le salon est par-là.

Il passa la main devant l'identificateur qui s'illumina de vert avant de faire coulisser la porte sans un bruit.

-Le salon est bizarre, marmonna Vega. Donc tu n'as ce vaisseau que depuis hier ?

-Deux jours, plutôt. Je me perds encore, vous verriez ça ! Rit-il.

Confortablement installés dans les différents canapés et fauteuils placés là, les quatre hommes parlaient de tout et de rien, attendant que le cinquième daigne pointer son nez afin que le sujet de leur rassemblement soit abordé.

Une porte coulissa et de la vapeur d'eau envahit lentement le salon alors qu'une silhouette en sortait, chantonnant tout bas. Lorsqu'elle parvint à leur hauteur, elle se figea et Cobra comprit que sa dernière heure venait d'arriver. Alors il sauta sur ses pieds et tenta de battre en retraite, mais trop tard.

Davy Jones laissait passer beaucoup de choses, mais prendre sa chambre pour un salon et ce, cinq fois de suite, ça ne passait plus. Plus du tout.

-Cobra... Je crois me rappeler t'avoir déjà informé qu'ici c'était ma chambre. Ma. Chambre. Le salon, lui, se trouve être la porte suivante.

Elle avait pour habitude de se changer dans la salle de bain, donc ce n'était pas très gênant pour elle, mais c'était plus le geste qui l'énervait.

-Alors, maintenant, dragueur inutile, ouvre grand tes oreilles et prête-moi attention avant que je ne décide de mettre ton entre-jambe à la retraite... Quand je dis non, c'est _non_ , quand je dis stop, c'est _stop_ , et quand je dis DEGAGE DE MA CHAMBRE...

Il avait presque disparu tellement il était allé vite dans sa fuite.

Claquant sa langue contre le palais, Davy observa avec fierté qu'elle arrivait encore à effrayer quelqu'un. Bon, pas sûr qu'effrayer Cobra était particulièrement gratifiant, mais on se contente de ce qu'on a sous la main.

Se retournant, elle défia de son regard si particulier ses futurs compagnons de rester encore là et ils rejoignirent bien vite leur vieil ami dans le couloir.

-C... Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Voulut savoir Spica. C'est qui cette fille ?

Soupirant, le pirate les guida au bon salon, cette fois, et entreprit de tous les servir avant de répondre.

-C'est la cinquième personne. Le capitaine Davy Jones. Et elle tient à son titre, bonne chance si vous arrivez à l'appeler autrement.

-Tu peux aussi m'appeler Dame Flavia, mais pour ça il faudrait que tu sois un tout petit peu moins athée, se moqua la jeune femme en arrivant à son tour. Merci.

Elle prit le verre des mains du blond et l'avala cul-sec. Elle se laissa après tomber en arrière sous le regard effrayé des quatre autres qui passaient de surprise en surprise. Et ce fut pire encore lorsqu'elle s'assit dans le vide le plus total, croisa les jambes et posa ses pieds sur la table basse avec un air moqueur peint sur le visage.

-J'adore la tête que vous faîtes au passage. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et il est plus que temps que notre cher ami, ici présent, nous explique à quoi nous allons bien pouvoir servir, par Cronos !

-Euh... Oui.

Cobra se secoua, décidant de mettre de côté ce qui venait de se passer. C'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose dépassant sa compréhension.

-La mission, en tant que telle, est simple. Nous devons infiltrer une base et rejoindre la pièce centrale, le tout sans se faire repérer. Jusque là, tout le monde me suit ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaa o/ Et voilà Brutus qui fait son entrée dans le moooonde ! Dans la fic, pardon xD
> 
> Bonne lecture :3

-Tiens, ça alors, si c'est pas le petit Albator ! Gloussa Davy, sérieusement imbibée.

Soupirant, l'interpellé fit comme si il ne l'avait pas remarqué, ce qui fut mis en péril quand elle s'accrocha à son cou, souriant de manière étrange.

-T'inquiètes pas, beau mec, j'ai bien vu que mes courbes ne t'attiraient nullement.

_« Ah, peut-être pas si ivre que ça, finalement. »_

Au même moment où il se disait ça, elle porta à ses lèvres le goulot d'une bouteille opaque et en prit une longue lampée avant de relever la tête, les pommettes rouges et l'air un peu béat.

_« Ouais, oublions ça, finalement. »_

Observant les alentours, le capitaine tentait de trouver à qui il allait pouvoir refiler la pirate ivrogne sans pour autant la mettre en danger. Elle avait bien un équipage la dernière fois, non ?

Il la tira après lui sur quelques mètres, grommelant sur le poids de la demoiselle. Sa taille fine induisait bien en erreur !

-Tu sais, gamin, j'suis un peu comme un iceberg, gargouilla-t-elle auprès de son oreille.

_« Oh, super, j'ai le choix entre un délire d'ivrogne et des confessions gênantes... »_

-Ouais, exactement, un iceberg. Tu sais ce que c'est, hein ? Je parie que pour toi je suis qu'une minable hors-la-loi qui mourra trop jeune à force de me prendre pour une immortelle.

Albator ne disait rien, la traînant plus que ne la portant en direction du port où il croisera sans doute un des subordonnés du capitaine Jones.

-Et pourtant, je suis immortelle, soupira-t-elle. Et orpheline, et apatride. J'ai tout perdu quand tu as fait explosé la Terre, tu sais...

Ces mots, le figèrent. Était-ce une accusation ?

-Tu sais, j'aurais dû mourir en même temps que tout les autres... C'était ma destinée. J'étais liée à cette planète. Que je puisse la quitter de temps à autre était un luxe que je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'octroyer. Puis je n'ai pas eut le choix.

Non, ce n'était pas une accusation. Ou, en tout cas, elle ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir. C'était... étrange.

-Tu ne les as peut-être pas entendu, depuis ton vaisseau, mais moi si. Les cris. Mes frères, mes sœurs, mes maris et mes épouses, mes enfants et leurs descendances... Ils ont hurlé leurs douleurs alors qu'ils brûlaient vifs. Certains m'ont appelé, m'ont supplié de les sauver...

Elle reprit une gorgée de sa bouteille.

-Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps. J'étais dans un autre système à ce moment-là, beaucoup trop loin pour servir à quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours été nulle dans les déplacements inter-dimensionnelles... Et c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le goulot étroit un instant, avant que le verre ne se brise en touchant le sol.

-Tu sais, vivre éternellement, jeune ou non, c'est un fardeau. Les abrutis à l'ego démesuré cherchant l'immortalité n'ont rien compris. Absolument rien. Le  _Hollandais Volant_  est juste là, accessoirement, déclara-t-elle.

Albator suivit la direction qu'elle lui indiquait de la main. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas apercevoir le brick ? Au milieu de toutes ces masses de fer plus ou moins à la pointe, technologiquement parlant, il faisait... anachronique.

-Hé ! Soit gentil avec lui, tu veux ? Demande-lui pardon ! Allez !

Euh...

Se tournant vers sa charge, il croisa des prunelles dures et aucunement embuées par l'alcool. Flanchant sous un tel regard, il se retrouva à bafouiller des excuses. C'était ridicule. Mais au moins éviterait-il de mourir dans la minute, au vu de son air meurtrier.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres et elle se redressa, tout indice d'ivresse disparaissant de sa personne.

-Allez, viens, je vais te faire une faveur spéciale. Rares sont les vivants pouvant frôler le pont du  _Hollandais Volant_  et pouvoir s'en vanter après.

-Se vanter n'est pas une de mes habitudes, commenta Albator.

-Tu es encore allée te bourrer la gueule ! Cria-t-on dans l'obscurité du château arrière.

Albator esquissa un pas en arrière, par réflexe, alors qu'un jeune homme s'avançait vers eux, l'air furieux. À côté de lui, l'air dégagé, Davy ne semblait pas plus déphasée que ça. À croire qu'elle s'était habituée à se faire remonter les bretelles par un homme adulte dont la voix montait dans les aiguës.

-Flavia ! Reprit l'inconnu.

-Brutus, répondit-elle sur un ton tranquille. Nous avons un invité, aujourd'hui ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé, non ?

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, tels deux ennemis se jaugeant. Jusqu'à ce que les coudes pointus de Davy ne leur rentrent dans les côtes.

-Bien ! Maintenant que vous avez comparé votre virilité, vous allez être mignons tous les deux, merci bien !

-Je vais devoir y aller, déclara Albator. Mon équipage m'attend.

-Pas de souci et merci de m'avoir écouté, c'était gentil, sourit la capitaine.

Reprenant la passerelle dans l'autre sens, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille lorsqu'il comprit que la conversation reprenait entre ces deux personnes étranges. Mais impossible d'en comprendre le moindre mot.

_« Mais, depuis quand est-ce que je m'intéresse à elle ? »_

Repoussant un sentiment semblable à de la culpabilité, le capitaine rejoignit l' _Arcadia_  où il comptait déguster un verre de vin avec sa vieille amie.

Et oublier cet étrange homme.


End file.
